fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Piranhica
| image=Break Up.png | caption= | species =Pirahna | gender =Female | age= | height= | nationality= | hometown= | born = | profession= | band = | pband= | major= | affiliations= | signature= | parents= | siblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children= | friends =Bea Clamantha Shellsea Steve Jackson | loveinterests=Jocktopus | pets = | title1= | other1= | title2= | other2= | title3= | other3= | title4= | other4= | first ="Bea Stays in the Picture" | voice =Laura Ortiz | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= }} Piranhica is Jocktopus's girlfriend and assistant. She's a green fish with blond hair made into two ponytails. Personality Piranhica is deceiving and a bully, like Jocktopus. Unlike Jocktopus, she's smart and knows what money is. She is intimidating and loves provoking others. She hates nerds like Albert and Jumbo and doesn't like people who are annoying ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). Personal Life Piranhica first spoke when Jocktopuses birthday came. She told the nervous line of students that Jocktopus can smell fear. When Sunny gave Jocktopus money, Piranhica took the money and told Jocktopus it was totally worthless. At the end when Jocktopus started beating himself up, Piranhica came and told him he embarrasses her and gave him a dreamy look. But Jocktopus told her to stay out of this ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). She was on the girls team of the Homecoming Float contest. Once Oscar was about to sabotage the girl's float, Piranhica spotted him. She and Shellsea were aside of their float's purse, where Piranhica got a big make up mirror to defend their float from the lasers. Then Piranhica and Jocktopus were seen kissing later in the episode ("Fish Floaters"). She was shown taunting Oscar with Randy Pincherson on Oscar's morning announcements. She is shown to be saying "awwww" along with everyone else, except Randy, when Albert was cuddling the bunny in the "Bunny of the Day" segment ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). She is shown to be working at Carla's Secret, although she is later shown quitting, causing Oscar and Milo to work there ("Employee Discount"). When Jocktopus was about to go near Bea at the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Piranhica, who's in the audience, yelled to Jocktopus to stay away from Bea. Piranhica encouraged Jocktopus to wreck the stage later on in the play ("Fish School Musical"). Relationships Jocktopus ".]] Jocktopus and Piranhica were seen together at the Student Council school dance. Jocktopus was showing off his muscles to Piranhica, then were seen dancing together to Clamantha's band sign-off song (" Queen Bea "). Piranhica was aside of Jocktopus when the students were in line to give Jocktopus his present. Then later when Jocktopus was beating himself up, Piranhica told Jocktopus that he was embarrassing her and then called him her Big Dreamy Hunk, but he told her to stay out of it. ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). When Milo was so giant and came into the Freshwater High tank, Piranhica and Jocktopus were holding hands and then saw Milo, which made them scream with all the other students. ("Big Fish"). The two were crowned King and Queen of homecoming and were kissing on top of the float ("Fish Floaters"). They were seen at the movies together ("Two Clams in Love") Background Information *Piranhica's name is divided between "Piranha" and "Veronica". *Piranhica is rarely seen without her pink purse. *There's a poster of her in Jocktopus's locker, which is also his gym. *She is the only female enemy on Freshwater Bounce. *She is one of the only fish to not yet seen with their eyes facing different ways. (Shellsea) *Close Captioning writes her name as Pirahnica. *She likes bunnies ("Good Morning, Freshwater") *She seems to be friends with Randy Pincherson ("Good Morning, Freshwater") *She is seen in early promotional pictures for the show, however, she is an extremely minor character in the show, having a majority of her appearances as cameos and only 4episodes where she speaks in Season 1. *Despite her size, she is shown to be incredibly strong, capable of knocking out a full grown eel with on punch (Break Up Shake Down) Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Riding in Cars with Fish" *"Mascotastrophe" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Bea's Commercial" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Break Up, Shake Down" *"Bea Dates Milo" *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Teenagers